1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm device of an outboard motor, which makes an operator, maneuvering a boat or the like to which the outboard motor is mounted, recognize troubles or problems indicated by various types of sensors mounted on an engine of the outboard motor.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a middle sized or large sized outboard motor, such an alarm device is mounted to the outboard motor for allowing an operator to recognize various kinds of problems or abnormalities indicated by different sensors. When a particular type of trouble or problem occurs, the condition of the trouble can be recognized through a display of such as LED (light emitting diode) or the like provided to an instrument board.
Further, in a case of a small sized motor or the like in which such an alarm device is not provided, troubles indicated by the sensors have been recognized by periodically inspecting the diagnosis data (i.e., the trouble diagnosing output) outputted from a control device of the engine by a tester.
However, even with an outboard motor having an alarm device, a trouble alarm is indicated only by a visual display means such as the LED. Therefore, there is a possibility that the operator may not notice the displayed alarm. Furthermore, the operator may generally neglect the periodical inspection of the diagnosis data by a tester. Accordingly, outboard motors have been driven while remaining in trouble, resulting in decreased fuel consumption, diminished boat maneuverability, or even damage to the engine itself, for example.